Steve's Minecraft Guide!
by FamilyFire05
Summary: Hey guys! I'm writing this kind of like Egg's Guide To Minecraft, please R&R! Thanks! P.S. This is not really impure, I'm just rating it T just in case I say something not K appropriate. *My name: FamilyFire, the MC sire!
1. New World

Hey, Guys! I'm really bad at writing minecraft, but I'll try!

—

Pop!

Steve appeared in a new world. He checked his surroundings. He was surrounded by sand and cactus with the occasional dead bush, and the sun was almost at noon. He walked forward and stopped. He might as well do a little remembering as he melted in the desert.

The last one he had been to, he was in creative and went to survival, just because he felt like it. He saw a creeper and began fighting it, only to step on a trap he made. There were 50 blocks of TNT under that pressure plate.

BOOM! It went. He was able to run away from it just in time to escape with half of a heart. Luckily, he always had golden apples with him, if he could afford it. He was about to swallow the first bite when a hissing sound came from behind him. BOOM! That was the last time Steve saw that world again.

He decided to walk toward the sun again. After a while, He came close to a village. The sun beat down on his forehead, but luckily there was a well in the dead-center of the quaint town. He drank a bit and sat down in a house. It was well furnished with a table and stair-chairs. It must have been the librarian's house, for there were many bookshelf in it.

"What are you doing?! This is my house!" an odd voice said. "Get out!" Steve turned around and saw a villager with is hands pressed together.

"Relax, I'm just chilling here." He said. The villager looked at him, confused.

"There is only chilling in the mountain biome," it said, "and that is only in legends." It was Steve's turn to look confused.

"No, I'm just hanging out here. You know, loitering?" He asked.

"You're lying, only washed clothes get hung out. Loitering better not be anything like littering, though you are littering in the world of truth."

"No, no. Loitering is like… Doing nothing in a certain place, and just being there 'cause you feel like it." Steve explained.

The villager paused to let the words sink in. "…Alright," He said. Or she. "But I do not fell like you being in my house. Get out."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Exclaimed Steve. "Let's not be hasty! Maybe we can figure out a deal so we can both stay here."

"Haste is only in legends, too." The villager gasped in its low voice. "Are you a legend?"

"Who, me? No. Now, can I stay here?"

"Only If you were a legend." The villager replied.

"Well…" Steve thought for a few seconds. "If I told you I was a legend I would be lying, but since I am not lying to you, I am being truthful. Because I am being truthful, I deserve a reward. I want my reward to be to be able to stay in this house whenever I want." He said quickly.

"Uh…" The villager didn't quite catch all of that, but if he said he didn't, the Weird villager would keep staying in its house since it was stupid. The villager couldn't let the other know he wasn't the sharpest pencil in the batch. "I agree to you terms and conditions," It said.

Wow, that was easier than Steve thought it would be. He relaxed on one of the stair-chairs.

"Glad we struck a deal." He smiled. "What's you name, roommate?"

"My name?" The villager's eyes were glassy for a moment. "It's… Not Ronnie, not Casey, not Jenny… I know! Zinner!"

"Okay… Zinner. Can I call you Zin?" Steve asked.

"Zin… sounds weird and yet ordinary… I like it!" Zin said. "What is yours?"

"Steve," He said casually. "So, are you excited about being roommates?"

"…Sure," Zin replied.

"Good, Zin! Now let's have excellent time being roommates!" Steve pumped his fist in the air and looked at the ceiling and froze mid jump.

"Uh, why and how are you doing that?" Zin asked.

"I don't know," Steve answered. "Something else is controlling me! Help me down!" Above his forehead were rainbow letters that read,

'TO BE CONTINUED…'

"Oooh, shiny!" Zin stood mesmerized by the words that hung in the sky.

"Hey! Help me down!" Steve shout-mumbled as Zin just stood there. "Hey! Zin, Stop! Hey! ZIN, HELP ME DOWN!"

—

Hey guys, Thanks for reading! Hope you liked, Please review! BAAIII!


	2. Zin speaks in poems!

—

Hai guys! FamilyFire, the MC sire is back! I'm gonna try to make Zin talk in poetry…

Steve's hunger bar was getting lower. He hadn't eaten in a while, and the pose he did really took energy.

"Go out to the gardens," Zin said, "There is much food there. But beware! Take to much and don't replant, and you will find your food tastes bland!"

"…Is that really all you could think of?" Steve asked. Zin nodded and lowed his head sadly.

"Eh… I really don't want veggies, anyway. I was thinking… Steak?"

"Steak comes only from dead cows. We do not kill, but we sometimes bow. To get the steak, find the plains, but in the night, life is a gambling game. If you come back, you might not be the same." Zin said with his eyes closed.

"Uh… I already knew that…" Steve walked out the door. "Plains biome… Plains biome…" He reached the end of the desert after the sun had nearly set. "Finally!" He began chopping some wood and made a crafting table with difficulty. How he had managed to make wooden planks, he didn't know.

"So… " He made some sticks and played around with combinations. "Planks… Planks…"

He was surprised when he got a bowl and nothing else out of hi endless toil. He looked at it in confusion.

"It must have been a while since I played survival… I know! I'll just go into creative!" He tried to go into 'gamemode 1' as it is called, but failed. He gasped. He must not have put cheats on when he entered the world!

"Alright…" He tried combinations frantically and got a shovel and some ladders, not to mention three oak fences. In the distance, he heard a groan.

"Crap." he punched the crafting table until it went in his inventory ad started running to a clear area that was surrounded by trees. A zombie followed him, followed by another, and another. Some came from behind him, others to the sides. Steve began punching them with the crafting table and accidentally dropped the bowl. One of the zombies picked it up and put is on his head, which made Steve laugh hysterically.

"Man, you're a classic, zombie," he said, holding his side as it groaned. His laugh turned into a chuckle, then to a slight smile and then a frown as he realized the situation at hand.

"Help! Help!" He shouted, almost sure no one would hear him. A dim light came from the forest and then went out. He thought it was just his imagination, but could he be sure? No, not until these freaking zombies left him alone.

Then one of the green-groaners collapsed. Without warning or anything. And another, and another. He looked in shock as all the zombies fell down, one by one. He was free to go, but didn't move. A dim light exited the trees.

"Well, well, well…" A girl skin cane out of the foliage, her eyes scary but her mouth formed into a slight smirk. She was wearing diamond leggings and had a bow; the rest of her armor was iron. "What do we have here…?" She tilted her head. " Another Minecraft noob?"

—

Hai guys! Just finished, sorry for cliffhanger! FamilyFire, the MC sire, signing out! BAAAIII!

—


	3. Mind reading!

Hai guys, ready for the next chapter? 'Cuz I sure am! Please R&R, that would be greatly appreciated.

—

"W-who are you calling a noob?!" Steve asked waving a crafting table at her.

"You, bucko." She frowned. "Who else would be as stupid as you to roam around without any weaponry?"

"I-I'll have you know, I was just about to make some…" His voice turned into a mumble. "I just couldn't remember how."

…And you are trying to convince me you're not a noob?" She frowned. "Hey, how long have you been in this world?"

"I don't know, a few hours…" He looked at her. "Why do ask?"

"A few hours, and you haven't even made a sword, no less than a crafting table, until just about now?!"

"I didn't tell you that! How did you know?"

"Everything is visible from the trees…" She said mysteriously.

"If everything is visible, you would've seen me enter in from the desert!" He shouted.

They heard a squeak. "Keep your voice down," she whispered, "or you'll be a midnight snack — literally." He nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just used to playing in creative," he stated. She gasped loudly and the rattling of bones was heard.

"Creative?!" She whispered, and a skeleton came out of the woods. She shot him down took his arrow.

"C'mon, let's get inside," she whispered as she held a torch. "It'll be safer there." He nodded.

As they walked toward her shelter, she asked about creative mode, making him slightly… proud.

"Is it true you can do whatever you want?"

"Yep."

"And no mobs attack you?"

"Correct."

"And you can spawn all types of mobs?"

"Yep-itty doozie."

"And you can… uh… create anything?"

"Yeah…"

"Could you have… Created me?"

Steve stopped walking and stared at her. "What makes you think that? No, you can't create Minecraft 'players', just mobs."

"…Oh." She looked down, almost ashamed for not knowing that.

"W-well, why did you ask?" He nearly sprinted to catch up with her.

"N-no reason." She said and briskly. She lifted her blocky chin toward the night stars.

"Uh…Ok…?" They walked on in silence. "Say… Thanks for letting me hang at your place." He said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Don't mention it." She plastered a small smile on her face, for he couldn't see her, only her hair.

They walked in silence until they came across a large and well lit house. "Wow." Steve stared in awe. "Are you sure you don't go into creative mode?"

"Of course not. This is what comes from hard work and dedication." She beamed in the darkness.

"Man, I could never build any thing like this…" Steve admitted as they went inside.

It must have been at least tree stories tall. There was a coal block attached to the ceiling with a fence with torches on its sides. Tables and stair-chairs were in one room, and an oven with a workbench was in another. She proudly showed him the living room and her dog's room.

"I spent nearly twenty days on this room," she beamed. Five redstone blocks in the shape of a cross were on the ceiling, and the coal-block wall was decorated with lapis and gold. He slowly walked into the room. He was admiring the room when —

"MMPH!" His face oldies with the cold floor. What on earth did he trip on? A whimper was heard in back of him. He slowly got up and looked down at where the sound had come from. A dog, about up to Steve's knee, was looking at him with sad eyes, its tail facing down.

"FooFang!" The mob hunter ran to the canine and gave it some steak. FooFang's tail perked up and he stood.

"Watch your step, noob," She said. "Or it'll be your last." Her eyes became cold, dark voids; the hair on the back of Steve's neck stood up.

"Woof woof, whimper," it looked at her.

"Good dog, good dog." She patted him on the head and smiled. Her eyes turned back to their original turquoise. That's weird, he never saw any of the villagers change their eyes that before. Then again, she wasn't exactly a villager…

"Where are you from?" He asked abruptly. She looked at him as her smile vanished and the dog growled slightly.

"I'm from the depths of time and the death of the sea,

the warmth of my mother and the bark of the trees.

From the toughness of bedrock, the rustle of leaves,

the calmness of waves and the business of bees."

Her hair became orange from the hazel they were before and FooFang's hair stood on end, his coat becoming a hot pink.

"From the breath of Notch, the smoothness of stone,

from the spear in the fish old skelly bones.

From the light of a beacon and the animals are friends,

but with a smile of Herobrine and a heart from the End.

The innocence of a lamb and a hop like a bunny,

But, my dear villager, I'm not anything funny."

Her tempo changed and her eyes turned a light yellow. FooFang stood on his rear legs, his front legs resting on an invisible (and imaginary) wall.

"My sword is a fire not to be put out.

My speed would make hero brine pout.

Beware, villager, for what you do see

Is only a slight sliver of Kemine Berlii!"

Weird. None of the villagers did that before…

Her eyes and hair (and FooFang,) became their original color. She stared at him with a dazed look on her face.

"That's been happening ever since this morning…" She murmured. "FooFang's been really on-end about this…"

The time he came here! That's when that started happening!

"Really? That explains a lot." She didn't seem angry. Wait… did he say that out loud?

"Wait… He didn't?! And I didn't?!" He looked at her as she said that, but her lips didn't move. Holy crap!

"Holy crap!" she 'said' at the same time.

Were they…

"…Reading each others' minds?" She finished for him out loud.

"Can we just go take a walk?" A mysterious voice said. Steve looked at FooFang. "Please? Hello, stop ignoring me!" FooFang could read minds, too?!

"This is too much," He said. "You and FooFang have mind reading abilities?"

"Not until just now…" She muttered. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. "Can we shut it off?"

"Possibly…" 'Said' FooFang.

FooF, be quiet. Now Kem, what do we try?

"Kem?! FooF?!" She 'asked'.

Yeah… Why not? You're names are too long, anyway. Steve looked at the two pairs of bewildered eyes.

…Did I just say that?

"Yes," they both replied.

"Well, it's probably for the better, then. Now, Let's get this all figured out!" He said.

The words 'TO BE CONTINUED…' formed as he jumped in the air.

"This again?!" He said through gritted teeth. "Kem, a little help?!" A satisfying smile spread across her face.

"Nah, I'll just stare at these beautiful rainbow letters."

"Kem! KEEEEEMMM!"

—

Hoped you enjoyed! This is FamilyFire, the MC sire, signing out! BAAIII!


	4. Enirboreh and laughing too much!

Hey guys, I'm back! Ready for the next chapter? Enjoy! Steve 'talking' (Mind talking) is * , Kemine is ^ , and FooFang is ~. Get it? Got it? Good.

—

*I hate you, you know that?* Steve's arm was sore. "I won't be able to throw a punch for a good half of a day!"

~What else did you think was going to happen if you asked her~ FooFang asked.

"Oh, I don't know, she wouldn't act crazy?! Maybe she would've told me like a normal villager?!"

^I'm not a villager.^ Kem said sharply. ^If anything, you are.^

*What? No! I just came here. All the villagers have been here for ages. Like you.*

~She isn't.~ ^I'm not!^ they said at the same time.

"Fine, fine. But I'm not. And everyone knows that there is only one non-villager in the world."

"You're not such a noob after all." She decided.

"There has been talk of multiple non-villagers in worlds." Said a strange voice. "The books tell all. They say it is called a 'multi-player server'."

Steve groaned. He knew that voice.

"Zin," He said. "How on earth did you get here?" He turned around.

There stood Zinner. Was that a slight smile on his face?

"I followed you. The books said a hero would emerge from the desert and live in the forest." Both of the not-villagers gained interest in the book's tale.

"I came from the desert," they said at the same time. Steve cast an unbelieving look her way.

"You did?!"

"Yeah. So?"

Steve slowly turned around to face Zin. He would continue the conversation with her later.

"The books say they will defeat the Brine of Heroes, the thing that frightens even the legendary Dragon that resides in the Ender." He paused. "With the help of a friend, he hero will defeat this Brine of Heroes. However, the road will not be smooth. Trial after trial will threaten the constituent friendship, endangering the quest."

With that, Zin (who was definitely smiling,) stopped talking. He looked over at Kem, as did Steve. Uh, why was she smiling too? And… did she just walk over and high-five him?

"So, Steve, what's hanging'?" Zin asked. Wait, Zin wouldn't say that!

Steve looked around the room. Where had FooFang gone?!

*The hell?!* Kemine and 'Zin' nearly fell over laughing.

^Foof, you're scaring him.^ She said between giggles. FooFang?!

FooFang changed back into a dog.

~This morning, I discovered how to shape shift.~ the canine said. Steve nearly went up in fumes.

"That's not funny!" Keminne doubled over laughing. "I'm serious!"

*But really, you guys, isn't it a little scary that all of these powers that you didn't think you had suddenly start appearing the second I came here? And, Kem, why are you alright with this stuff?*

^'I'm serious!' he says. 'I'm serious!'^ She was rolling on the ground, holding her sides. Steve looked at FooFang. The wolf had already been staring at him. It's eyes were black as night, but they went white for less than half of a second.

Was it just his imagination? He shivered.

~How long will she be laughing like that? All I really want to do is… Something besides sitting here like a dumb animal.~ He looked at Steve.

~What about you?~

"He probably wants to be serious! Bwahahahaha!"

"That… Really isn't funny anymore." Steve told her. "I mean, it kind of was, but not anymore."

*I'd really like to get moving with mining stuff and finding cool things. You know, like every non-villager wants to do. At least I assume she-*

^O-of course I want to go exploring!^ She said, chuckling now and then. ^Serious, he says…^

"So… do any of you know where to begin?"

"Yep." She replied. "But c'mon, let's get some rest." She led him downstairs to the bedroom, where there was a doggy bed as well as one regular bed. "Here's where I sleep." She hopped in the bed.

"W-wait!" He said. *Where do I sleep?*

^On the floor, silly. After all, where FooFang sleeps, so can you.^

*But… But! Rude…* He thought. But she was already fast asleep. He sighed. Things were so confusing, and he'd been here for only one day. Mind reading and an animal that can change shapes, a girl just like him that was completely fine with the weird dog, and, of course, the dog itself. And the way its eyes flashed while Kem didn't notice and the way… the way…

Steve drifted off to sleep. The new day awaits with fun adventures. At least, that's what they thought. FooFangs grinned, almost sincerely. What they wanted, they would get.

Zinner was reading a book from one of the legend bookshelves.

"The warrior will arrive in the desert and will defeat the Brine of Heroes… With the help of the friend they will bring peace, but the one they do not think will betray them will, the fourth wheel will and they will be left to their own devices. A friend they do not trust will save them, and an artifact that talks about the unknown will lead them astray…"

"Zinner!" A voice just like his said. "The ritual is almost complete! All villagers must be at their stations!"

"Uh… Yes!" This ritual was odd. It had taken less carrots but several more potatoes to get the well to be lit up. And when it was lit, instead of being the natural reddish orange of fire of the unusual blue, it was a color never heard of — an off-white. Off-white! The villagers of the town, however, were so wrapped up in the fact that the well had actually lit up that they had no suspicion of the glow whatsoever. Except Zinner, of course.

"Good. Now, will you put the ritual cap on?"

"Yes, Aceliwon. I will." Zinner said in a bored tone.

"Good." Satisfied, Aceliwon left Zinner and shut the door. Zinner closed the book and put it down gently. There was something going on, but he didn't know what. As he put his blue and purple striped ritual cap on (Only he and Neswar could and had to place one on their heads), he walked out to the well. The other villagers had on green and bond dotted caps with beige streaks.

"Ritual we will preform, let it bring new villager born, of the book or of the land, of the gracious and of the ban, of the sea and of the stone, let new villager be born!" Neswar said.

Zinner finished the rest of the ritual. "Of the ocelot and the water, let it be son or daughter! of the Notch and of the desert, of our founding father Bert, of the carrots, of the potatoes, of them who defeat our foes, of the caps that we have worn, let the villager new be born!"

The well's glow changed from an off-white to a dark brown. The a striped mixture of the two. It spun round and round, leaving its original place at the well to above it. The mysterious glow slammed into the earth, but it did not stop spinning. It chuckled in a rusty voice before transforming into a blinding light; all the villagers had to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, Zinner looked where is had been and saw a child villager dressed in light blue attire lying on the ground. It stood up and brushed its knees off. It looked at him. It smiled.

"Hello." It said. "My names Enirboreh. Pleased to meet you." Enirboreh ginned even more as its eyes flashed from a dark green to a white, just for a split second. Was it just Zinner's imagination? Even if it was, it sent chills down his spine.

"Young one," he said, despite the fear in his heart, "choose who you will be a disciple of, choose who will teach you everything. Choose you parent, your master. Choose now."

The child did not divert his gaze from the poor villager. "I choose Girvenui, master of the martial arts."

Girvenui? He left the village and had not returned for two months. Everyone thought he was dead. Why Girvenui?

A cold hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Zinner! How I've longed to see you, my dear friend!" Dear friend? His only true dear friend had left two months ago, without warning. "Aren't you glad to see me, after I've been gone for two months?"

No… It couldn't be…

"Girvenui?" He looked at his friend and smiled. It had been so long. He was so glad that Girvenui was back, but then Zinner's smile faded as he remembered: Ritual. Child. Odd. Asked for Girvenui. Odd.

"Ven, a child wanted to be you apprentice." They both looked Enirboreh. "This one here."

Zin could easily see Ven was uncomfortable. "I understand, Zin." He smiled at the little one. "What's your name?"

The child smiled back and said, "I'm Ehnirboreh." This made ven even more uncomfortable.

"I'll call you Enir," he said, "It's a lot easier to say. Come, let me take you to my house."

Zinner watched them leave and then looked at all the other villagers. They were staring in astonishment, and a few were murmuring, "Ven? Ven is back?" And, "Enirboreh? Sounds like someone I've heard of…" Neswar was busy saying to anyone who would listen, "Did you see those clothes? Nawtch, I'm so jealous!"

It's been a long day everyone, including Zin. But not as long of a day compared to Ven, and all the days he would have to face later. Enir smiled deviously. And this was only the beginning.

—

Hey, guys! Hope you liked it! The reason I haven't been uploading as much is 'cause I'm gonna try to do super-long chapters. MC sire out!


	5. Mothers and Obsidian!

Heya! I'm gonna try to make this a super-duper long chapter with lots and lots of details! Will I fail? Read to find out!

—

"Gnngh… Uh…" Steve squinted at the light that shone on him through the window. Where was he? All the memories suddenly came floating back to him. Kem and her horrid sense of humor, Zin and his poems, and FooFang… And the moment that sent chills down his spine. Oh, and Kem's unhospitalic ways. He rolled over no the blue carpeted wood floor and stood up. FooFang and Kem were both sleeping peacefully as he left the bedroom.

Steve went downstairs to where the kitchen was and miraculously found some milk and some cooked salmon to eat. When he was finished, he looked out the unstained window and smiled. It was such a lovely day with a few clouds. Great day to go exploring… Underground. Steve chuckled.

^Ugh… Mom, Dad? Where are you? Oh… When can I go home…?^

~I don't know. We'll try together, just as we always have. Okay?~ That was FooFang. Home? Mother? Father? Could it be…?

^Gah! Steve! You're awake already?!^ Why was she so surprised? Sleeping on a wood floor, however carpeted, is not comfortable.

^Yeah, yeah, I get it.^ He could practically see Kem rolling her eyes. How many things did he not know about her?

~More than you can count.~ FooFang cut into his thought process. ~She has suffered greatly and has had great joy. And then, she found me and together we have had great joy. Then came you. She has suffered many things she can only say, experienced things her mind has made her forget for her own safety. Remember that.~

Okay… Odd. He went upstairs.

^You've already had breakfast, I assume. Unfair, you probably had the last of the milk and the salmon.^ He looked at her, shocked. How did she know?

^Really? I just had a dreamed about it… AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THE REST OF THE SALMON?!^

"Nawtch, calm down… It's just some salmon, right?"

She huffed. "Well, at least you didn't have any of FooFang's chicken."

"Eh…"

"You're kidding!"

"Yeah." He smirked. "How did you know?" She fumed.

"You little son of a —" in less than a second, a stone sword was pressed against her throat, a scowl replaced by the smirk that was painted on his lips just a second ago.

*Who am I a son of? Go on, tell me… I'd love to know.* He growled, venom in every word. His angry eyes staring coldly into hers. A sharp bite from FooFang that felt like a touch of memory foam brought him back to his senses.

~Let her be. It's an insult aimed at you, not at your mother.~ FooFang nearly pleaded. Steve released the pressure on her throat and dropped the sword in a clatter.

*Learn to watch your mouth, Honey…* Kem put a hand to her throat and pulled it back to look at it. No blood, thank Notch. Wait… Did he just call her honey? She blushed ferociously. She knew he didn't mean it in that way, but…

A-and why did he get worked up about his mother? He must have a mother then… Like her. What the Nether?

*If you say 'what the hell?', it'll be alright. I'll know what you're saying.* She stared at him, shocked.

He was from the real world… Like her! ^We need to get back to our families,^ she told him.

*I know. And to that we need to defeat…*

^…The Ender Dragon.^ They both looked at each other, silent. That is, until FooFang cut in.

~I don't know about you, Kem, but I would like to go exploring today…~

^You're right, FooFang^ She scrambled around house as fast as if she had drank a swiftness potion. ^I did promise that, didn't I?^

*I nearly forgot! Thanks for reminding us, FooFang.* Steve said.

^Done! Inside here I have seven stone picks,^ She threw two of them at him. ^Make that five, a stack of sticks, four crafting tables, two stacks of torches,^ She threw a stack of torches at him. ^Make that one stack, sixteen carrots, and half a stack of steak.^

*In where?*

~Something called the 'inventory'.~ That's right. Steve remembered that rectangle that held his items in it. She had one too?

*Are we all set?*

~I do believe so.~ ^Yep!^

*Great! Let's go, before it's dark outside.* The left the house in a hurry and began to search for a cave.

—

"So, Enir, you would like to learn the art of the martial?" Ven asked. They were in a forest that was not too far away from the village. There were many oak and birch trees, cows and pigs, and occasionally a bunny that would scamper away as soon as it met eyer with Enir. Not that he ended. It was usual for the animals to feel his power. His dark power.

"Yes, Master." The child replied expressionlessly. Why hadn't Ven noticed the power yet?

"Very well. First, we will begin with breaking wood into planks. I am confident you can do it."

"Yes, Master." The youth walked up to a tree and gently touched it. The entire tree fell down, including the leaves. However, the wood was not in its original form. Nor was it in wooden planks. It was, indeed, in sticks. Ven was amazed. It took him about three moths in training to be able to make one block of wood sticks. There were a good six blocks of wood on the tree, not to mention the leaves. This child was gifted in Mincraftia arts, no doubt.

"I am sorry, Master," Enir said, "for I did not do what you asked."

"Never mind it. You have already surpassed that level. We must begin where your raw talent ends." Ven began to wrack his brain for something harder, but not too difficult.

"Gnnh!"

Ven stopped thinking and looked at the you child. Enir had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"Enir, what are you looking for?" Ven knew this trick. Not only was he a specialist in martial arts, but he also had varied knowledge and abilities. One of which was telepathy and being able to find things far away and bring them to him, including things underground.

"Found it. It is twenty thousand seven hundred and fifty six blocks east, one hundred and thirty nine blocks below sea level." Enir brought his hands above his head and his eyes relaxed. Flying out of the sky came three diamond ore.

"A vain of diamonds. How lucky that they were only a few thousand blocks away." Enir was unmoving as the diamonds landed twenty blocks away from him. He sprinted for two of the blocks before jumping into the sky and landing on the diamonds. He hopped off and the ore crumbled, not even leaving the glimmering beauties that had laid underneath.

"Does that give you an idea, Master?" He said as Ven looked at him, astonished.

"Y-yes, Enir. It does." It had taken him years to do that. How skilled was this child? He shuddered, not wanting to know the answer.

"Very well. Let us begin with a simple stone throw." Ven could only imagine what Enir could do with a 'simple' stone throw. "Throw this pebble," Ven walked over to Enir and handed it to him. It was triple compressed obsidian he had gotten on his journey. "As hard as you can in one direction." The objective of this was to see how many times it wold go around the world of Minecraftia.

"Yes, Master." Enir threw the stone up and watched it, almost as if he was preparing for something that a simpleton could do without even trying. He chose to throw it north. Ven closed his eyes.

"Throw it in three… two… one. Now." Just as he said the word, the stone was thrown. The world was endless, most people said. Ven had proved that incorrect on his two-month journey.

Once.

Ven could have made the travel time shorter, but he chose not to. What good would a nice break from civilization be if it was over too quickly? After all, it had been his time to escape from the dumb villagers, but he missed Zin the entire time.

Twice.

Ven had dealt with shells and skellies, spiders and endermen. It had been good practice to sense where the tall, black stealers had disappeared to. It had (In his opinion,) sharpened his sense of his surroundings. However, the creepers were only about timing, something that he was a master at already. It was boring, really.

Thrice.

Ah… The obsidian was slowing down. Anyway, back to creepers. They were so stupid that he could kick one into a group and it would blow them all up. All of that creeper's kind. Honestly, a not-self-destruct button for them would make them much better practice. But who needed hostile mobs when Enirboreh was there? This child would be plenty practice. After all, he was… Ven shivered at the thought. This was the dawn of the ancient prophecies.

The fourth time the obsidian came back, Ven caught it in his hand and threw it aside.

"Attack me once." He said abruptly. "One punch or one kick, one anything. Do it with all of your strength."

"Yes, master." Enir smiled. So this was how he was going to be tested? Well, then. Challenge accepted.

Ven closed his eyes. "Whenever you are ready, stude—!" Ven grunted, counter attacking the kick Enir had aimed at him. It wasn't easy to vent off, unlike the zombies. Honestly, Ven thought that they had seriously lowered his expectance bar a few hundred notches. (Not Notches, but notches.) Ven stepped back before side-stepping out of the way, sending Enir crashing into the dirt.

"Never think you've got the fight in the bag. It might cost you a bit more that a few scrapes." Enir grunted as he stood up.

"Y-yes, Master."

"That's getting awfully annoying. Call me Ven." Enir suspiciously looked at him.

"Yes, Ven."

"Good." Ven paused, thinking of what to do next. "Block my attack, and counter it." Enir dug his heels into the ground. "Three." He readied himself for the attack.

"Two." Ven went into a jumping position.

"One." He jumped and aimed his right foot at Enir's torso. Enir blocked it with a punch from his left hand. As Ven's foot collided with the fist, Enir was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't expected such a forceful blow. Using Ven's tactic, Enir stepped to the side and pulled his fist back, only for his left shoulder to be kicked forcefully by Ven's left foot.

Enir stood his ground, but the unexpected attack made him nervous. He had known that Girvenui was capable of much, but he had lowered his standards (even ever so slightly,) when he had seen the villager with the green band on his forehead, but this attack had caught him unprepared. How much has villager accomplished?

Ven pressed his right foot on Enir's stomach and jumped off of it, which sent him flying into the air and Enir crashing several grass blocks. He did a flip before landing on the ground with as much sound as a feather would.

"Maybe we've had enough practice for a few hours," he said. "This is like a game of chess. One false move, one false assumption, and the battle is lost. Now, practice. When you come back, use your abilities. You didn't just then."

"Y-yes, Ven." Enir shakily stood up and walked deeper into the forest. So Ven had noticed his power. What else did he know? What else did he feel? Did he see? The book of myths had opened and the dice of fate had been rolled. It was only a matter of time before the victor emerged.

Wether it was Enir or HIM, only the wheel of time would tell.

Had Enir gone? Good. Ven knew what that child was, and what it was up to. He had read the myths many times in his life, to the point where they were almost part of his brain. In a way, Ven was proud. The wise minecraftia arts master was him. However, part of the story was unwritten. it only shows the people and major events, but Ven was in none and there was nothing he could do to change them.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Out of the ground came thirty blocks of bedrock shaped in a skull. it landed right next to Ven, and he touched it with his hands. Instantaneously the bedrock skull disintegrated into the grass chunks, possibly to never be seen again. Ven would do all he could to do what needed to be done.

But if all he could do was enough, he didn't know.

–––––

Hey guys! That's the end of the chapter. Someone asked if this was going to be like CaptianSparklez's _Take Back The Night_ song. Yes and no. Partially. I don't know. Let's let the story roll its own dice of fate and see where they– and it– land. Well, that's all for know. If you have any questions or any suggestions, PM me.

MC Sire out!


End file.
